


Билли знает, что делает

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Когда Билли улыбается миссис Уилер, он знает, что делает.





	Билли знает, что делает

С наивностью это не имеет ничего общего. Билли прекрасно знает, что и зачем он делает.

Когда берет ее за руку при встрече. Когда интимно понижает голос при разговоре. Когда заглядывает ей в глаза. Когда улыбается. Особенно, когда улыбается. 

Старшеклассницы дорого бы отдали за эту его улыбку, но она предназначена только для одной женщины в Хокинсе. 

Миссис Уилер. 

Точнее, «для Карен», мысленно поправляет себя Билли, вспомнив, как в последнюю их встречу _Карен_ посетовала между делом, что чувствует себя старухой, когда слышит целыми днями только «миссис Уилер» да «ма-а-ам». А ведь она еще так молода. И тут же предложила обращаться к ней просто по имени, потупив при этом глаза, будто школьница на выпускном балу.

Что ж, — ухмыляется он про себя, — Карен — так Карен. В конце концов, кто Билли такой, чтобы с ней спорить? И произносит её имя самым бархатным тоном, на какой только способен. 

Хокинс — маленький город, и они то и дело сталкиваются: на улице, возле полки с хлопьями в супермаркете, зимой на школьной парковке. Но ещё чаще он специально по вечерам заезжает к ней домой. Чтобы забрать Макс, разумеется.

И пока дети ноют, выпрашивая еще десять минут, а потом долго прощаются, словно не увидятся завтра утром в школе, Билли грызет на кухне печенье, болтает с Карен и расточает улыбки. Он не протестует, когда она, будто невзначай, проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке и смахивает с плеча невидимые пылинки, но сам никогда не переходит черту. Только довольно скалится и кусает губы, представляя, как от его взгляда — такого проникновенного, теплого, мужественного, он долго репетировал этот взгляд перед зеркалом — в голове у Карен заводятся греховные мысли, о которых она не расскажет даже в церкви на исповеди, а между ног становится мокро и горячо. 

Когда, после очередной встречи в центре, она разворачивается и уходит на негнущихся ногах к своей машине, Билли достает из кармана сигареты и, повернувшись к Стиву, щелкает зажигалкой. И только после этого его, наконец, отпускает. Скопившаяся во рту горечь утекает в небо вместе со струйкой белесого дыма. 

У Стива растерянный вид. Он смотрит на него с недоумением и опаской и явно не понимает, что здесь только что произошло. 

Ну да, Стиву же раньше везло, и он ни разу не становился свидетелем их брачных игр. Ничего, шоу многосерийное. Ещё успеет привыкнуть. Отказываться от своего невинного развлечения Билли не собирается.

— Что, черт побери, это было? — голос наконец-то возвращается к нему, и, обычно спокойный, Стив буквально взрывается. — Чувак, не знай я тебя, я бы решил, что ты всерьёз подбиваешь к ней клинья. В смысле... — он делает паузу и торопливо облизывает губы, переводя дыхание. — Ты так отчаянно с ней флиртуешь, что удивительно, как у миссис Уилер ещё пар из ушей не повалил.

— Так и задумано, — хмыкает Билли и хищно проводит языком по острому краю зубов.

— Задумано? Билли, ты спятил? Это же мама Нэнси! Она ведь... — Стив запинается, мучительно подбирая нужное слово. И Билли с готовностью приходит ему на помощь:

— Старая, да? 

Стив с облегчением вздыхает, и по лицу видно, как он рад, что не ему пришлось произнести это вслух. Потому что да, именно так он и хотел сказать.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — качает он головой. — Объясни.

— Ну же, Харрингтон, не тормози. Только представь: такая приличная женщина. Глава родительского комитета, верная жена, любящая мать. И на тебе! Запала на школьника, — Билли стряхивает столбик пепла и растягивает губы в болезненной недоброй ухмылке. — Ай-яй-яй, миссис Уилер. Как нехорошо. Как грязно. 

Стив смотрит на него нерешительно, будто в первый раз видит. Благополучный и безопасный мир белых домов и зеленых лужаек стремительно расходится по швам прямо у него не глазах. Спасайся кто может.

Билли ждет, что он вот-вот глупо пошутит, пытаясь сгладить неловкость, а потом, как ни в чем ни бывало, предложит сходить в кино и съесть после фильма по бургеру. Универсальный способ решения всех проблем от Стива Харрингтона, аминь. 

Билли его не осуждает. Он и сам не дурак извернуться в последний момент и, приземлившись на все четыре лапы, сделать вид, что все по фэн-шую. Но здравый смысл сегодня не на его стороне. И если Стив сейчас провернет с ним этот же трюк, то в школу завтра снова придет с разбитой в хлам рожей. Уж Билли найдёт повод. 

Но Стив молчит. И молчит. И Билли вынужден продолжить:

— Знаешь, она может сколько угодно себя убеждать, что я выгляжу старше и вообще почти взрослый, вот только когда я пришел к ним в первый раз, эта сука сразу просекла, сколько мне лет. «Ты, должно быть, к Нэнси, да?» — сладким голоском передразнивает он Карен и свирепо выдыхает едкий дым через ноздри. — Заигрывать со мной ей это все равно не помешало. Черт, да она прямо там готова была лечь на кухонный стол и раздвинуть передо мной ноги! Прикинь? 

Билли подмигивает ему, в последний раз затягивается и бросает окурок себе под ноги. А после закрывает глаза и проводит ладонями по лицу, пытаясь успокоиться. Получается так себе. Невидимая рука крепко держит Билли за горло, и каждое слово дается ему с трудом. 

— И? Зачем тогда ты ее провоцируешь? К чему это ребячество? 

— Потому что могу? — рассеянно пожимает Билли плечами. 

Действительно, с чего бы ему не позубоскалить с горячей мамочкой? Чем она хуже телочек из школы, что бесстыдно флиртуют с ним каждую перемену? Она хотя бы одеваться умеет, не то, что эти тетехи. 

Билли с досадой морщится, борясь с желанием сплюнуть себе под ноги: ком в горле мешает ему дышать. Как бы половчее соскочить с этой темы, пока настроение не испортилось окончательно, но не спалиться, что разговор его напрягает? 

Идея не заставляет себя долго ждать. 

— Не парься, Харрингтон, от меня ей точно не перепадет. Если только, — Билли гадко ухмыляется и, приобняв Стива за плечи, практически шепчет ему на ухо, — ты не захочешь посмотреть на это. 

— Блядь, Харгроув! Шуточки у тебя... — Стив закатывает глаза и отпихивает его в сторону, но видно, что он заметно расслабился. 

Вот за это Билли его и ценит. Для Стива все это дерьмо словно из другой реальности. Всего лишь пошлая шутка. Поэтому фокус и удался. А теперь надо бы закрепить успех.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Билли переводит взгляд со Стива на афишу кинотеатра через дорогу. 

«Клуб „Завтрак“»? Нет, спасибо. Билли его уже видел. Что ещё? «Маска» с Шер в главной роли? Звучит недурно. Кажется, идея с кино и бургерами была не так уж и плоха. Жаль, Стив ее так и не озвучил, придется теперь самому. И даже если фильм окажется полной херней, можно будет скоротать время и вздрочнуть на Шер. Она, конечно, тоже уже не новая, но жопа и сиськи у нее ничуть не хуже, чем у мамаши Уилер. А Билли немало повидал этого добра в Калифорнии и знает в нем толк.

К тому же — он косится, на Стива, и губы сами собой расплываются в мечтательной улыбке — есть особая прелесть в том, чтобы сидеть в полумраке кинотеатра, пялиться на сиськи с большого экрана, пока Стив трогает его за коленки, медленно поднимая ладонь по бедру все выше и выше, и твердо знать, что хотя бы эта перезрелая красотка уж точно не захочет забраться к Билли в штаны.

А с _Карен_ он ещё поговорит. 

К следующей встрече у Билли в загашнике уже припасена парочка особенно двусмысленных комплиментов. Штучная работа, специально для нее берег. А все для чего? Чтобы эта лицемерная сука не забывала: за всеми уследить невозможно. И пока она пускает на него слюни, другая, такая же приличная с виду дамочка, вполне может захотеть трахнуть и ее ребенка. У Карен их как раз трое. На любой вкус.

Билли представляет себе томный взгляд миссис Уилер, её улыбку якобы опытной соблазнительницы и радостно гогочет, очень собой довольный. Вот будет умора, когда до неё наконец-то дойдёт.

— Хорош нудеть, Харрингтон, — он встряхивается, словно собака после дождя, чувствуя, как в теле снова начинает бурлить энергия. — Пошли лучше в кино. Ты точно хочешь, по глазам вижу. И не забивай себе этим голову, — добавляет он, чуть помедлив, и хлопает его по плечу. — Немного чувства вины ещё никому не повредило, а, Стиви?


End file.
